In recent years, development of electrochemical capacitors has been conducted. As examples of electrochemical capacitors, there is an electric double layer capacitor (EDLC) which utilizes positive and negative charge that is electrostatically accumulated capacity at an interface of the electrode and electrolyte solution, and a redox capacitor which utilizes accumulated capacity with an electron transfer process (Faraday process) at a surface of the electrode (refer to Patent Document 1).